


Heartlines

by onyxrose2424



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxrose2424/pseuds/onyxrose2424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korinna knew what was a simple life in Novigrad until a home invasion in the dead of night changed it all. She was kidnapped and murdered as a sacrifice all for the sake of some crazed cultists. This seems to be her true fate until weeks later she wakes up in the wilderness still laying on the stone slab that was thought to be her resting place. Only, she is missing her heart that had been replaced by anothers, and more importantly, her soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painful Steps

My eyes shoot open, a large painful gasp of air bursts into my lungs. Chest aching I lift my arms that feel like a bag of stones to my chest finding that the very center of my blouse had been torn open. Giving an exhale of breath I sit up groaning in pain. Just as I'm about to sit up fully, and set my feet onto the ground a horrible pain jolts me in the very center of my chest. My grey eyes scan down to my chest only to see a somewhat fresh yet healed wound that appears as if someone had bore into my chest. My slender fingers-- already blood stained find their way up to the cut feeling about it. That's when another pound in my chest forces me to collapse from the very pain. I should be dead. . . this shouldn't be happening. I should be a rotting corpse, not . . . this. I sit back on the stone slab sticky with old blood reciting the nights events in my head wincing all the while. 

And then I remember, as I faded out, an old, significantly larger heart was forced into my body-- but why? And that's when it hits me, that was not a sacrifice, if it were, there would be no doubt in my mind I'd be dead and passed on already. But, this. . . they had to have done something else. Did they use this heart to control me? Possess me with something other worldly perhaps? There must be a reason! This isn't some pathetic blunder of their part-- it had to have been intended! I gasp and scream when another pound of my imposture heart pounds in my chest. That's when I stand up collapsing onto the dewy grass panting. My long nails scratch at my chest pathetically trying to remove what was given to me. After what could have been hours, I give up staring at the morning sky; confused, angry, horrified. All I know that I could do, is walk back home to Novigrad. I could always come up with some lie for my appearance, but the truth would surface one way or another-- it had to. Whether I liked it or not. Whatever my choice, I would be going back home looking like a corpse. Barefooted and all. 

About an hour passes before the new heart in my chest settles enough in my chest to the point I feel confidant in walking. But, I will not lie, the slight twinges made me want to stop-- give up maybe. Instead, I let my feet drag while I walk keeping my head down from the people giving me so many looks; many of them horrified or nervous. This goes on until several hours later I'm parched and losing strength. I fall forward stopping my fall cutting open the palms of my hands and knees on the gravelly path. Slowly, but surely, the noise of a running horse hits my ears. I pant clutching my chest for several moments-- that was, until a deep rough voice calls me out of my stupor.

"--alright?" The man asks waving in front of my paled face. 

"What?" I ask faintly pressing hand to my forehead.

"I said are you all right?" He repeats.

"Ah-- I, yes. I'm fine. Just a little light headed." I lie. He shifts from my side to my front instantly invading my personal space lifting my chin and grabbing one of my wrists. I watch his golden eyes scan over my blood spattered, pale face, the blood caked under and over my nails and fingers, and the all too obvious closing gash in my chest.

"Fine is not what I would say by the looks of you." I snatch my hand away just barely with an all too ridiculous struggle.

"So what? I don't know you. That's not your concern."

"Well, I'm making it my concern."

"Does it matter? I can handle it myself. I can get home by myself."

"Can you?"

I pause giving an exhale of breath before giving a childish glare.

"Yes. I can."

"No you cannot. You are pale, blood spattered, and hurt. Not to mention we are dozens of miles away from Novigrad. There is no way you would make it home alive."

"What do you want?"

"A name-- so I know who I'm saving."

"You're not saving me, you're helping me, okay?" He remains silent with a quizzical look on his face. "My name is Korinna. That's who you are saving." The man gives a small smile before taking hold of my dainty hand into his larger one.

"A pleasure to meet you, Korinna. My name is Geralt." My eyes widen at him while we walk.

"The Witcher Geralt?" He nods. My ghostly eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise. His large hands suddenly clamp down onto my hips lifting me onto his horse. As assumed, due to my frail state, I wince as he does so settling at best I can. That's when Geralt climbs on as well forcing my arms around him so I do not fall off.I do set eyes on some sort of deformed small man, though I do not pay much mind. Every part of me wants to argue about the very discomfort doing this gives me, but I remain silent finally letting my exhaustion take me into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up, I can instantly tell this is most definitely not Novigrad. I sit up pushing myself off of Geralt's back in a panic. Unfortunately, I had forgotten I was perched upon a horse and fall to the dirt coughing. Geralt hops down picking me up only to be weakly slapped across the face. 

"Don't touch me, don't touch me!" I stand up brushing myself off looking around. "Where the hell are we?! This is no where near Novigrad!"

"It looked like you needed more help-- the type that a normal doctor could--"

"I know enough first aid to fix myself! All I asked was for you to drop me off at Novigrad, all because you would not give me a choice!" Geralt remains silent for a few moments before clearing his throat to speak.

"I felt that perhaps I could help you."

"How? The way I wanted you to help me was to take me back home to Novigrad. Not to where ever this place is-- what ever this place is."

"This place is Kaer Morhen."

"Oh my-- how long have I been unconcious?"

"A few days. You are heavier than you look by the way. . ." I give Geralt a slightly insulted look letting out a huff of air. In all honesty, I have no idea as to how far away from home I am-- or how to get back. And due to my weak state, I would no doubt die. 

"All right." I groan.

"Pardon?"

"I'll play along-- see if you can actually help me. But, afterwards, I get to go and you help me to get back home. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Fine, let's go then. Help me up?" Without a second thought Geralt lifts me up by the hips with his large hands once again and sets me on the horse climbing up as well. After about 20 minutes we finally arrive putting the horse in the stables. My hand is taken into Geralt's as he helps me to the ground safely releasing me. "So, who is it that can help me here?"

"A sorceress. I can't guarentee she could reverse whatever it is that happened to you, but she could tell you exactly what happened."

"But, I haven't even told a single thing as to how I ended up like this. . ."

"That massive cut on your chest can tell me plenty-- I am a Witcher Korinna. Never forget that." I nod in a mixture of shock and embarrassment when my exposed flesh is gestured to. Crossing my arms over my chest, I push the tattered pieces of cloth together as we walk inside.

"So. . . this sorceress. How could she help me? Besides maybe heal my wounds?"

"Determine what happened to you-- but she will need details. . ."

"I'm assuming you want me to tell you?"

"Yes, so I may tell her."

"Why not me? I am more than capable to speak for myself."

"Have you heard how weak your voice is as of late?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I cannot talk."

"It would be best if you do not. You could lose your voice."

"I could care less about that, Geralt. That's nothing compared to-- well, this." I gesture to myself. Geralt looks at me somehow annoyed and amused waiting for me ton continue. "Look, long story short; I was kidnapped in the dead of night, dragged all the way out into the middle of nowhere and. . . well, I think it was some sort of cult because I was held down on some sort of stone slab, and they just. . . cut out my heart. I should be dead I know, but they. . . put something inside me-- I think it was someone else's heart. But, maybe it was something else. I don't know. But, I woke up and felt-- I felt empty -- I feel empty. And I don't know why."

"I see. . . although I've no idea of what it is they did to you, perhaps she will." Nodding I follow behind Geralt while he opens to a large open area that looks somewhat dismantled and such. Naturally, being the small girl was, I follow behind Geralt quietly while the one who was called Uma walked with us. That's when someone speaks up.

"Well, look who the wind blew in! Been away quite a while." Geralt smiles stepping forward shaking hands with some man I assume he must know.

"Too long." Geralt replies. I set eyes on Uma who is spinning around eventually falling over-- when the man sets eyes on me, arms weakly across my chest, covered in blood.

"And your journey- how was it?"

"Calm. If you don't count the Forktail that flew over our heads a few miles back. Passenger got a little reckless." Geralt gestures to Uma. He groans out his very own name before the man speaks.

"Hm, what have we here? Multiple deformities. Eyes, ears, nostrils. A harelip. And is this...?" Uma cries out his name frantically before the man tries to calm and reassure him. "Now, now. . . calm down. Yennefer was right on one count. . . Thing sure isn't pretty." His eyes scan over me giving a brief humorous remark. "Her too."

"Don't look all that nice yourself. How'd you get so dirty?"

"Hm? Ah, this. . . I was mixing some lime for the mortar. Need to patch up the walls before they crumble."

"Lotta work for one person.Lambert and Eskel not willing to help? Don't see the sense in it?"

"No. Yennefer found more important things for them to do."

"Yen's here already?"

"And how."

"Huh. . . you two argue?"

"Geralt. . . I understand she's a-- well, how do I put this? Emancipated, strong-willed woman. . . but do manners count for nothing?" I shift awkwardly as I listen standing next to Uma while he would cling to my leg. "She teleports in, not even a "nice to see you." Jumps right into, uh-- "we've a curse to lift. There's this to do and that- so Eskel and Lambert, get going." Then she went to the guest room, to rearrange things . . . threw the bed off the balcony." I stifle my laughter at one of the mans final statement and remain silent trying to calm a nervous Uma.

"shame. Was a good bed." Geralt continues.

"Said the same myself. Solid oak frame, down mattress. Triss always said she--" Geralt gives the man a look and pauses. Geralt smirks. "Aaaah. . . now I see."

"It's either that, or Yen really hates oak wood furniture. So what's Yen planning anyways?"

"Wish I knew."

"Mean she didn't tell you?"

"She told us what she needs to lift the curse, not what she plans to do with it. Despite our asking."

"She's up to something. . . "

"Glad you noticed."

"So where is everyone?"

"Eskel's hunting Forktail's. Gotta nip that infestation in the bud, and since Yennefer needs to distill some ingredients from their organs. . . well, like they say, two birds, one stone. Lambert's still in the keep, preparing to venture into the mountains to enrich the phylactery with elemental power."

"Mhm. And Yen?"

"Assembling her megascope. Wanted my help- running around with some chirping contraption, searching for something. But I'm too old for that. . . nonsense."

"I should let her know I'm here."

"If you say so. But. . . don't go thinking she'll throw her arms around your neck." Geralt nods pausing a moment when the man turns his attention to me. "Who is this small thing?"

"Someone I ran into on my way here."

"She looks like death. What happened to the girl?"

"She's not entirely sure herself. All she knows is that a few crazed cultists stole her away and tore out her heart leaving another one behind. I decided to be somewhat charitable and help her figure out what exactly happened and what this means for her."

"Ah. And you believe Yennefer might be able to help?"

"Not entirely. But she has to know something." The man nods at the statement and walks over to me scanning over my body.

"Surprised you're still walking girl."

"I wasn't when Geralt found me, and my name is Korinna by the way." I say in a quiet tone, throat raw.He gives a nod and tells me to stay here while Geralt takes care of a few things-- settling in I suspect. Within a few moments Geralt returns in a different outfit of what I assume is casual wear and he crouches before Uma. I'm sitting beside him dizzy from lack of water but I do not bother to interrupt.

"Can we talk?" Geralt asks. Uma struggles to respond but manages to shake his large bulbous head to signify a yes. "How can I help you?"

"Uma.Uma."

"I'm looking for Ciri. Ashen hair, scar on her cheek. Seen her?"

"Uma!Uma!Umamama!" He babbles nonsensically. 

"You think universals exist as real and distinct entities or only as mental constructs?" Uma seems to furrow his brow upset and begins to speak.

"Umaumaumauma mauma eme eme eme eme." I knit my brows together undeniably confused staring at the small creature; I am even more shocked at Geralts reply-- which is one that is of comprehension.

"Mhm. So do I." Geralt then pauses and shakes his head standing up. "So long." Thats when Geralt starts to walk away and pauses setting his golden eyes on me. "Korinna."

"Hm? W-what?" I stutter dizzily. 

"Get up." 

"I can't. . ." I say straining to stand as my legs give out under me. Geralt shakes his head lifting me up into his arms bridal style carrying me inside. As he does so, he tugs one of his gloves off with his teeth feeling my forehead.

"You're warm."

"I know that. Dizzy too. . . " I trail. Geralt gives me a critical eye then huffs.

"You're dehydrated."

"I know. I just didn't want to interrupt you when you were speaking with Uma."

"You could've died."

"I. Know." I groan. Geralt shakes his head pushing open a set of doors carrying me into a shaded and dim room. I'm set down on the tiled floor gently having a finger shoved in my face as if being scolded.

"Stay here. I'm going to get you some water. . ." Geralt walks off as I'm about to protest leaving me not too far away from Uma and the man whom I have yet to identify. When Geralt makes it back, I see he holds a large cup of water in his hands making his way over to me. "You cause a lot of trouble, you know that?" Geralt presses the rim of the cup to my lips gently egging me on to take a sip.

"I know." I grab the cup into my slender hands annoyed. "And I'm not a kid. I can hold my own things."

"Can you? Just a few moments ago you couldn't stand."

"Doesn't mean I can't hold a small glass that weighs hardly nothing. My legs hold up and least 120 pounds, including themselves."

"Ah." I reach out to grab him and protest but the glass falls out of my lap nearly spilling only to see Geralt quickly react saving the water. "Really, sit down. Stay, and relax. There's no sense in causing more harm to yourself. Even if that means throwing a tantrum in front of a Witcher." Geralt then stands up and turns his attention to the man.

"Yes? What is it, wolf?" He asks. I then tune out focusing on the cold liquid in the wooden cup and press it to my lips heartily praising the gods above something has finally worked out-- even if it was so trivial. Within a few minutes I'm left alone to my own thoughts. At least until a tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality. 

"Yes?" I ask drearily. 

"Geralt had informed me to see that you are taken care of." The older man gives a kind smile at me before resuming. "My name is Vesemir. It's a pleasure to officially make your acquaintance Korinna." I give him a nod and finish off the least few drops of water that had been hanging about in my cup. Vesemir grabs the cup holding his spare hand out to me. "Come now, I may be Geralts superior but that does not mean he is not allowed to get upset."

"Where am I going to go?" I question taking hold of his hand.

"You are going to be examined by Yennefer-- she will heal your wounds as well."

"And after that?" 

"If all is well, you will be fed, clothed, and bathed. If not-- well, I am afraid I've no answer for that."

"I suppose I will just have to deal with it then-- go with the flow as people say. . ." Vesemir chuckles and nods at the remark escorting me to a different part of the fortress which seems to be in some sort of tower. I am pushed behind Vesemir while he goes to knock on the door in front of him. 

"Yes?" A voice would softly call.

"I have the young woman Geralt saved with me Lady Yennefer."

"Ah. Bring her in." And thus, the door opened. I will not lie; I was awestruck by how beautiful this woman was, but still, I remained silent and followed behind Vesemir. "You may go now Vesemir. Thank you for bringing her." He nods and leaves. Within seconds Yennefer is circling around me almost curious-- her lavender hued eyes boring into me. Her long and slender fingers brush over the damaged flesh on my chest before she rips off my blouse leaving my upper body exposed. "I do apologize, but I need no obstacles when I am in examination."

"Um, do you. . . examine live subjects much?" I say awkwardly. A smirk plays on Yennefer's lips as she bites back a chuckle.

"No. And in the state Geralt found you-- you are very lucky indeed." Yen circles behind me running her fingers down my back, over my shoulder blades, hips. . . "Your skin is rather ashen. . . hair faded." Yennefer suddenly pulls my face in front of her. "Even your eyes look cloudy. . . muddled almost." She pauses a moment and fills a syringe with something jabbing my neck with it. Wincing I remain still as her fingers probe away at the cut. 

"What--"

"You will not feel it. You should be fine if my hypothesis is correct." Then one of her well maintained hands finds itself embedded in my chest. Obviously I gasp, and panic. But, several scoldings from Yen herself force me to calm myself. Then, just as soon as she has started to root around inside me, she stops pulling out her hand and setting a gauze on my chest. "Lay down. I need to heal you, dear." I comply woozily and lay down with a thud breathing heavily.

"You should've warned me. . ."

"Oh come now, it wasn't all that bad." she assures cleansing my wounds.

"You literally shoved your hand inside of my chest while I was conscious."

"You needed to be. And I learned what I needed."

"Like what?" I ask sitting up at an angle.

"I will tell you when I am finished-- now lay down." Yen says pushing on my right shoulder. I groan and nod staring at the ceiling. Minute after minute pass until Yen finally gets to the point of closing up my chest. "Drink this." I hesitate a moment and nod parting my lips allowing the bitter liquid to sneak its way down my throat. Then, with a small cough, I lay back down silent. The needle pierces the raw flesh causing me to reflexively wince-- only to receive no pain; just the feeling of tugging.

"What are you using for the thread?"

"What anyone else would use to suture a cut my dear."

"Only suture?" 

"I am a sorceress for a reason. . ." Yen continues to work away at me gingerly before rinsing her hands off in a water basin. Clanking mettle and sloshing liquids ring through out my ears for several moments-- suddenly a foul smelling paste is smothered over my chest. It's almost as if my skin is drinking up whatever had been placed upon me squishing about itself dissolving until nothing leaving a blank canvas of undamaged skin. "Sit--" I shoot up into a sitting position examining my chest, poking away at my soft, and tender skin amazed. Yen scoffs and lifts me onto my feet. "Stay still." She takes this opportunity to remove my moth eaten trousers leaving me butt naked in front of her. Taking a few steps back, Yennefer examines every part of me she can see for any type of cut, scrape or bruise for her to heal. She finds a fair amount of cuts on the lower part of my legs with heavily bruised knees, cut open hands, and what looks like to be marks of strangulation around my neck. Yes, there were still plenty more smaller injuries like an obscure scrape on the elbow-- a cut on the back there. Yen would leave those, she said; said something about that little Uma creature and needing to save her energy.

"So..." Yennefer trails ghosting her hands over my body. "How exactly did Geralt find you?"

"I was trying to walk my way back home. . . I suppose he was making a detour or stop at Novigrad? I've honestly no idea. But, I could care less. As much as I want to be angry because he did not keep his first promise-- to take me back home, I'm greatful. Because I am getting help from you. I am sure that if Geralt had followed through I would have died. . ."

"What do you plan on doing once you are well?"

"I made Geralt swear to me he would make up for his lying the first time and return me back to Novigrad. I don't know what I'll do when I get back there again, but it has to be something doesn't it?" Yennefer nods at my question.

"That it does. But, you may find not everything will work out in your favor." Yen lowers her hand and walks a few steps away to the other side of the room rummaging around. "Here. I had them dig these up for you. I would have borrowed you something of mine, but they might have been to long on a petite thing like you. I've also taken care to see that a bath be made ready for you."

"Yennefer? Why are you being so nice to me?"

She smirks.

"How do you know my name?"

"Geralt-- and Vesemir."

"What is your name?"

"Korinna." 

"Pretty name-- now to answer your question; I feel some sort of sympathy for you, maybe we're kindred spirits? I do not know, all I know is I am feeling charitable to a woman who has lost so much-- now go bathe. I do not offer my own bath to people I've only just met. Well, not unless it were my younger years and I had a wild night out." She chuckles waltzing out.

I honestly lose all track of time having sunken into the water constantly delving under the surface of the water to remind myself how good it feels to have scalding hot water tingle your skin-- make it even a little pink and sore. I look around observing the candles and sink into the water just enough to reach the bottom of my nose. I'm reminded of the environment around me when I see the sun had fallen and my fingers have pruned. I am even further confirmed at the days lateness when I realize the door to the room has opened and closed-- and there stood Geralt walking into the guest room not yet taking notice of me. Naturally, my body reacts first forcing me to sit up to get a better view of him splashing the water around. Then, Geralt layed his eyes on me with dewy pale skin, and a messy bun, stray hairs clinging to my face and neck.

"I didn't notice you there." He trails locking eyes with me.

"'Oh, sorry Korinna I never meant to burst in on you bathing.'" I mock in a gruff voice. Geralt crosses his arms. "Fine. I get it-- overstayed my welcome in the tub. Could at least turn around if you are so stubborn as to not leave the room?" He does so, and I waste no time climbing out of the tub wrapping my self in the wollen towel Yen had provided and make my way over to my clothes. I slide on my breast band and underwear quickly. Wasting no time, I throw on both my trousers and blouse situating myself before sighing and turning around. Geralt earns a tap on the back of his shoulder causing him ti draw his attention to me.

"You look better."

"Thanks. . . Sorry for having made this awkward encounter happen."

"Korinna?"

"What?" I ask turning around.

"Have you eaten at all?"

"No. And I do not want to dine with you Geralt."

"What I'm asking is if you know how to cook."

"What do you want?"

"Yen wants me to cook her something for dinner considering she is tending to Uma. And I must admit I am awful at cooking."

". . .Really?" I ask almost surprised. "Fine, but you are going to be learning and trying to help. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."


	2. Misread Bloodshed

I followed behind Geralt in silence making my best effort to not trip over my own feet.

"So. . . You really know nothing about cooking?" I say breaking silence.

"It's not that I've no knowledge. I just do not have the skill." Geralt remarks cocking his head slightly to angle his voice towards me.

"And you assume I do? Typical. . . "

"What is that supposed to mean?" Geralt freezes mid-step and turns to look at me with a critical eye.

"You assume that I know something about cooking because I am a woman, do you not?" Geralt nearly sputters in his words and digs for some sort of response to defend himself.

". . . No. That's-- that's not it Korinna--"

"Lucky for you, your being so dense is correct!" I smirk.

"Ah. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mother-- she took a big part in that for me. She always took this. . . sort of pride in it-- put love and care into every meal. Silly, I know. I myself never truly understood the reasoning behind it, but it meant so much to her that it would be one of the worst things for me to do to her if I were to say that it were simply just food." A deep chuckle resonates from Geralt's chest and I look at him nearly offended. "What? If you have something rude to say, say it."

"It's nothing. I'm just surprised you felt that way about it."

"Look, I love my mother, but I am a daddy's girl at heart. I learned more from him than anyone else."

"Another question; why all the past tense mentions with your mother?"

"She's dead." I bite out. "So is my father." I resume walking, slightly quicker this time.

"What happened?"

"Life. Mom got sick and died-- dad. . . he, he went out hunting and never came back. After a few weeks they found him dead. Thanks to a few bandits robbing him blind, he couldn't defend against the wolves. They tore him apart-- if he had just had his knife; maybe he could have--" I pause and look at Geralt clearing my throat putting on a face of composure. "It doesn't matter now. He's dead-- had a fair life too. Can't ask for more."

"Apologies. . . do you have any other family?"

"A brother."

"Where is he?"

"I would prefer not to speak of Faral, thank you very much." Pushing my way into the kitchen I press a hip up against a wooden counter top staring at Geralt.

"Faral. I know that name."

"What was it Yennefer wanted for food?"

 

"An omlet. But, that's not--"

"Okay. What's she want in it?"

"Korinna!" Geralt shouts. I stiffen at his forcefulness at look at him, eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Your brother. Tell me." Geralt's golden eyes bore into me. Clenching a fist, I give a sigh and speak.

"Fine, he's a Witcher, okay? That's why you know that name. Also called 'fox.' What else?"

"Must be a sensitive subject. . . "

"It is, Geralt. So if you would kindly drop it?"

"Say no more. Consider it dropped." With a curt nod I give an exhale and resume as if I had not just had an argument.

"So. . . what is it Yennefer wants in her omelet?" 

"Uh, onions, mushrooms, and peppers."

"Any particular kind of pepper?"

"She didn't say."

"Fine-- then it will be green. Could you grab me a cutting board, and knife? Oh, and don't forget to grab the vegetables."

"I thought you said that you were going to teach me a few things." 

"I am. Part of that is to follow directions from others." Geralt just shakes his head at me and gathers up the supplies setting them down before me. "Okay. . ." I snatch up a knife and place it in his hand. "First things first; you need to chop these vegetables."

"Simple enough." Geralt nods beginning to swing down on the onion he had grabbed and I just barely manage to stop him.

"Not like you are about to kill it! Jeez. . ." I stand next to him and place my dainty hands atop Geralt's. "Have you ever heard of delicacy?"

"Yes." 

"Then use it. Cut the onion in half." I guide Geralt's hands as if they were my own and cut the onion in half pausing a moment. "Now, please for the love of god tell me you know what mincing something is." Geralt shakes his head. "Of course you don't. Just slice up the onion first, then tell me." I step back crossing my arms like an angry teacher. Within a few minutes Geralt waves me over. Presumably, they were no where near cut even, but I just let it go-- it was his first time after all. "Okay. . . good enough I suppose. Now-- hey! Grab the knife, we still need it. As I was saying, Mince the onion."

"Which is?"

"Chopping the slices of onion into very fine, smaller pieces of onion."

"Ah."

"--Which still requires a delicate hand in the matter. Can you do that? Cut the onion like it's not a Kikimore or something?" Geralt mutters and nods. I watch carefully leaning over his shoulder genuinely curious to see if he would do well. Thankfully he managed and we breezed through the other vegetables with only a few hiccups here and there.

"Now, what?"

"Eggs, obviously. Yennefer did ask for an omelet." I wave off Geralt and wait a moment for him to return with the eggs. "Okay, well, let me put some oil into the pan, and-- oh, get me a bowl." 

"Okay. . . "

"I'm gonna-- I'll crack the eggs." I say placing a hand to Geralt's chest as he would reach for an egg.

"You said that you would-- "

"I know what I said, Geralt. Sometimes watching can help too."

"Is that your nice way of saying 'I don't want you cracking the eggs open like a barbarian?'"

"Well, when you put it that way? Yes. Now please move." With several swift movements I crack the eggs and step back. "Okay, I'll help you with the whisking."

"But, we've cracked the eggs--"

"There is a certain way you go about making omelets." I pause. "Just whisk this until it looks like a creamy yellow in the bowl-- do try not to spill it?" I feel a tap on my shoulder several moments later and set eyes on the bowl of eggs in front of my face. "You could've called."

"Thought I'd surprise you with how well I did."

"Uh-huh. Fetch me some milk. Maybe some garlic too?"

"I thought we had everything?"

"What we need. These are just a couple additives to make it even better."

"But, Yen already told me what she wanted."

"Yes, an omelet with the main components of onion, mushroom, and pepper. The milk will make the eggs lighter and fluffier, and the garlic with add a deeper taste. Trust me I know." I quickly mix in the milk after placing the pan on top of the cooking fire. I then smash the garlic and toss it in with the eggs as well. "Okay, can I trust you to be able to cook the eggs?"

"Yes."

"All right. pour the eggs in, and I'll get the vegetables." I walk off quickly and return folding everything in together. "Great. Let me get a plate." I plate the food and grab a fork walking over to Geralt. "Please don't forget what I taught you. Okay?"

"Of course. Thank you." Geralt takes the plate out of my hands and just as he does, my chest aches and my head spins. Groaning I pinch the bridge of my nose gripping onto a nearby table.

"Uhm. . . a-anytime Geralt. . . Nngh. . ."

"Korinna?"

"I'm-- I'll be fine, just give Yennefer her food." 

"Are you sure?" Another tremor of pains courses through my body.

"Just give her, her fucking food Geralt!" And with that, he swiftly leaves. Small beads of sweat roll down my forehead while I breathe slow and deep to steady myself. With one last breath, I stand up straight and walk out, not even bothering to try and stop the dragging of my feet. I then see that Geralt has handed off the omelet to Vesimir and gone off to only god knows where. I walk out into a random hallway and head out onto a balcony. I sit on the railing and close my eyes letting the evening breeze hit my face. 

~Geralt's Point Of View~

Korinna had once again reacted strangely. Yen still has yet to tell either one of us as to what exactly is happening to her, but it cannot be good; especially when these sudden afflictions hit her. It could almost be worrying if I hadn't just met her. I let my feet carry me swiftly down the halls and corridors until a flash of pale skin catches me out of the corner of my eyes. Korinna has fallen asleep upon the railing of a balcony. Shaking my head I walk over to her sleeping frame and lift her up into my arms doing my best to not disturb her. Naturally, she shifts from the sudden change of her bodies position, yet she stays asleep. Carrying her to what had been chosen as her room, I enter and lay her down on the bed and cover her under the woolen blankets pausing for a brief moment. I focus on her face noticing truly how tranquil she looks when asleep-- and how the light extenuates the curves in her face. Stretching, I walk out leaving Korinna to sleep.

~The Next Morning~   
{Korinna's Point Of View}

First thing I wake up to is a chest pain jolting me awake. The next, cold morning air hitting my bare skin. I look out the window across the room that had been opened and examine my surroundings. I am still in the past evenings clothes, and my hair is still as messy as ever. Rubbing my eyes, I swing my legs off of the bed yawning. I most definitely did not feel rested. I still ached from my injuries, and my morning wake up call still ebbed away in my chest reminding me I had not been having a night terror. My throat begs for water, causing me to shuffle over to the nightstand letting my delicate fingers grasp the pitcher pouring myself by the looks of it-- fresh water into a small glass. I quickly down the water and flop down onto my bed breathing heavily as my crystalline eyes scanned over the intricacy the wooden ceiling held. Walking over to my window I set eyes on a sundial seeing I have slept to the point of mid- day. That's when my door swings open, Geralt's voice beckoning me.

"Ah. you're awake. Vesemir had said you were sleeping the day away." He begins.

"I couldn't even tell to be honest." I mutter. "It felt like I only took a nap. Maybe even less."

"Are you feeling all right? You look flushed."

"My chest woke me up. It just. . . it hurt so bad Geralt-- and I'm worried that it's getting worse."

"Perhaps this would be a good a time as any to say that Yen wants to see you and discuss about what she has found."

"On me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"Take your time-- just not too much." I nod and exhale turning on my heel to follow Geralt up to the tower to Yen.

"There you are." She smiles waving me over. Although some part of her seems genuinely pleased to see me, it's like something is lurking behind her eyes. 'This cannot be good.' I tell myself. 

"Good afternoon Yennefer. Geralt told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. Sit." I oblige enjoying the release of weight from my knees. "About this past evening, and the examination. . ."

"Yes?"

"I have found something highly interesting, but just as concerning. In a way. . . you were indeed sacrificed. The incantation you said you heard them say was one of offering up your soul." My heart flies up into my throat. "And they earned power in return. Power which they have used to steal your heart as a way of control along with the other heart inside of you. Normally, this would have-- should have taken; you were to become a mindless puppet of whomever has done this to you."

"Then why can I make my own choices? Why am I still me???" I question leaning forward. 

"Your blood holds something inside of you that makes you stronger than most. It could be simply that you are lucky, but I suspect it is something other entirely. And I have found my hypothesis' to be correct."

"Which would be?" I hasten.

"You are touched by magic, you hold abilities that you had not discovered. Thus, that pent up magic saved you from that fate."

"I'm sensing a con to this."

"There is. When your body died, so did that magic-- what was protecting you was gone. Now, before you panic, you will not be controlled. The ritual is simply among the lines of; it fails, it fails. . . It wins, it wins. There is no grey area. And clearly, in your case, it has failed."

"Then what is happening to me?!"

"If you would stop interrupting. . . I know this must be more than just stressful to you, but you need to keep a level head about yourself." Yennefer takes a sip of tea before continuing. "Because it failed, and your magic has somehow saved you-- your body is reacting. You are getting your soul back. But because you do not have your heart, it will not work-- which is why you hurt-- which is why it is getting worse. With every small bit that your sould returns to you, the false heart inside you is being overwhelmed. It will not be able to contain your soul-- and you will be torn apart from the inside out. . ." Bile suddenly rises into my throat, and I clench my fists.

". . . There has to be something. Nothing bad exists without a solution. No matter what the price."

"True. But, this is all a matter of time if you do not have the means to save yourself."

"Yennefer. Please help me. Tell me what I need." 

"I have a necklace I can give you-- all I need is some of your blood and an oath from you."

"What will this do for me exactly?"

"It will save you-- for a time anyways. Maybe half a year at best. The spell will contain your soul as it comes back to you-- you may weaken, but I see that if you still draw breath, that is a victory."

"All right. Just do it." Taking little time, Yen slices open my hand collecting blood in a hollowed out clear crystal amulet and closes it wrapping my bloodied hand around the jewelry. She holds up a piece of aged paper and tells me to say the incantation as she would spell me. Then all of a sudden, a rush of cold pulses through me, and I feel almost numb. When I open my hand, I see my cut has healed and. . . my blood has crystallized into a crimson, glowing gem. "What did that do?" 

"Trick your soul-- give it a place to stay while you find your heart."

"What if my heart is destroyed already?"

"You would be dead. They may have failed this once, but I never said they couldn't try again. The people who first tried doing this to you will hunt you down, and try again. And they will succeed. Do not let that happen. Do not let them catch you. Find your heart, and bring it back to me-- I can help you."

"What will happen to me once I find my heart?"

"It will be put back where it belongs. You will have to accept it though; with open arms. There is a large chance you could die. Even then, afterwards one last step remains."

"Which is?"

"You will have to become a Witcher."


End file.
